1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid impervious lining systems, and more particularly, to fluid impervious lining systems formed from multiple panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Severe environmental problems have resulted from ground water contamination caused by chemical leakage from garbage dumps or by rainwater falling onto and rinsing potentially toxic chemicals or contaminates out of the garbage dump and into the underlying ground water.
In certain areas of the country such as California, fluid impervious lining systems must not only be capable of shielding garbage dumps from rain water and eliminating leakage of toxic wastes, but must also be capable of absorbing physical stresses caused by earthquakes or by differential settlement of the decomposing waste material within the garbage dump.
Many prior art solutions to the above-described problems rely on fluid impervious plastic sheets with seams formed by gluing together the adjacent perimeter edges of such sheets. These plastic sheets are strong but can be readily perforated by sharp objects which are frequently found in garbage dumps. The glued joints of these plastic sheet liners are highly troublesome in that unless the joints are cleaned perfectly before glue application a proper bond will not result and fluid leakage paths will remain.
Similar problems are presented with fluid impervious liners for ponds, water reservoirs or irrigation canals. Due to settlement of the earth or uneven compaction accomplished during construction, the supporting walls of such water retaining basins may move with time, causing membrane or joint failure and fluid leakage. Membrane repairs are expensive because the leakage sites must be exposed, cleaned and resealed.